Imp/Gallery
This is a gallery for Imp. ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Imp.gif|Animated Imp File:Imp.png|HD Imp ImpDirt.png|HD Imp on a pile of dirt Walking Imp.gif|Walking Imp animation File:Fther and baby.jpg|Imps and Gargantuars File:A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|An Imp on a frozen Gargantuar File:2 finger Imp.png|An Imp has two fingers and no thumbs File:Imps.JPG|Multiple Imps File:Imp in prullenbak.png|Imp on Gargantuar File:Lotsaimps.png|A lot of Imps in Three Hit Wonder File:Imponspikeweed.png|Imp being hurt by Spikeweed File:IMG_2197.PNG|Upside down Imp File:DS Imp.png|Imp on Nintendo DS version File:Imp with Gar.JPG|An Imp on the Gargantuar File:WabbyWabbo11.png|Another Imp in Wabby Wabbo File:Impwithoutshirt.PNG|A naked Imp File:ImpSeedPacket.png|Imp seed packet in I, Zombie File:IMG_0529.png|Hypnotized Imp eating a Gargantuar HypnoImp.png|Hypnotized Imp File:Eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|Hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar without taking damage. File:Imp Online.png|Online Almanac entry File:ImpDegrade.png|An Imp that lost his arm ImpFrozen.PNG|A frozen Imp ImpFrozen1.PNG|A frozen Imp without his arm File:ImpDead.png|A dead Imp ImpFrozen2.PNG|A dead frozen Imp Cardboard Potato Mine vs. Imp.png|An Imp about to run into a cardboard Potato Mine Imp Idle PVZS.gif|Imp's idle animation in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_13.png|Imp card ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 General DefeatImps.jpg|Repeatable quest Defeatimp game.png|In-game Imp Imp Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Imp Icon2.png|Almanac icon Tutorial imp.png|Hypnotized Imp ImpHD.png|HD Imp Bride Imp2.png|Imp's Lawn of Doom costume HDImpLawnOfDoom.png|HD Imp's Lawn of Doom costume Leprechaun Imp2.png|Imp's Paddy's Day and Luck O' The Zombie costume Defeated Leprechaun Imp.jpg|Dead Leprechaun Imp HDLeprechaunImp.PNG|HD Paddy's Day and Luck O' The Zombie Imp Eating Leprechaun.jpg|A Leprechaun Imp ate the player's brains Easter Imp2.png|Imp's Springening costume HDEasterImp.png|HD Springening Imp ATLASES ZOMBIETUTORIALIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp assets and sprites 381 eighties imp.png|Summer Nights Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEFEASTIVUSIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Festivus Imp's sprites and assets ATLASES ZOMBIEVALENTINESIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Valenbrainz Imp's sprites and assets Imp Mummy Imp Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Imp Mummy Icon2.png|Almanac icon Impgarg.jpg|Imp Mummy riding a Mummified Gargantuar Egypt imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mummy ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Mummy assets and sprites Imp Pirate Zombie Imp Pirate Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Imp Pirate Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon ImpPirateZombieDegrade.png|A degraded Imp Pirate Zombie Imp Cannon.png|Imp Pirate Zombie in a cannon in the trailer HDImpPirate.png|HD Imp Pirate Zombie Pirateimp.jpg|Three Imp Pirate Zombies riding three Gargantuars respectively Pirate imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Pirate Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATEIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Pirate Zombie assets and sprites Zombie Bull Rider Zombie Bull Rider Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Zombie Bull Rider Icon2.png|Almanac icon 10649545 10152414714378214 6152034585877966360 n.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider riding a Piñata in an Imp Week promotional picture Zap Imp.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Rider Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A Zombie Bull Rider that ate a Chili Bean HD zombie bull.png|An HD Zombie Bull Rider on a Bull Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Zombie Bull Riders riding Wild West Gargantuars Imp Ignoring Brains.jpg|A Zombie Bull Rider "ate" your brains (glitch after being launched from Zombie Bull) Cowboy imp.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull Rider ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTBULLRIDERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Zombie Bull Rider and Zombie Bull assets and sprites Imp Monk Zombie Imp Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Imp Monk Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon ImpMonkHD.png|HD Imp Monk Zombie Impmonk rh.jpg|Imp Monk Zombie in a trailer Frozen Imp Monk Zombie.jpg|Frozen Imp Monk Zombie Dark imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Monk Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEDARKIMPGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Imp Monk Zombie assets and sprites Announcer Imp Announcer Imp2.png|Announcer Imp Trailer.jpg|Announcer Imp in a trailer Announcer Imp Map.png|Announcer Imp in the Chinese Dark Ages map Announcer Imp atacked.png|Lightning Reed's Plant Food is the only way to attack the Announcer Imp. Imp Dragon Zombie Imp Dragon Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Imp Dragon Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Чертёнок-дракон.png|HD Imp Dragon Zombie Jalapeno vs Imp Dragon.PNG|Immune to Jalapeno's fire Snapdragon vs Imp Dragon.PNG|Immune to Snapdragon's fire Jack O Lantern vs. Imp Dragon.jpg|Immune to Jack O Lantern's fire Dark imp dragon.png|Hypnotized Imp Dragon Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKIMPDRAGONGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Dragon Zombie assets and sprites Imp Mermaid Zombie HDMermaidImp.png|HD Imp Mermaid Zombie Screenshot 2015-06-03-16-02-05.png|Almanac entry Screenshot 65.png|Almanac icon Beach imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mermaid Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Imp Mermaid Zombie assets and sprites Yeti Imp HDYetiImpPvZ2.png|HD Yeti Imp Screenshot 2015-05-21-18-38-56.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-05-21-18-39-05.png|Almanac entry part 2 ImpYetIcon.png|Almanac icon Sem título.jpg|Hypnotized Yeti Imp Frozen Imp Yeti.jpg|Frozen Yeti Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEICEAGEIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Yeti Imp assets and sprites Lost City Imp Zombie Screenshot_2015-06-03-11-54-25.png|Almanac entry LostImpIcon.png|Almanac icon cityofgold1-5.png|HD Lost City Imp Zombie Hypnotized Lost City Imp.png|A hypnotized Lost City Imp Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Lost City Imp Zombie assets and sprites Impunk Almanac eighties imp.png|Almanac entry HlROwkQtyVA.jpg|Impunk among Glitter Zombie in a Neon Mixtape Tour advertisement Update notice.png|Impunk in another Neon Mixtape Tour advertisement Defeated Neon Imp.jpg|Dead Impunk Hypnotized Impunk.png|A hypnotized Impunk Minizpkt impunk.png|Almanac Icon Flying Imp Zombie HDCastleImp.png|HD Flying Imp Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIESKYCITYGGTIMPGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets Others BeachImpHD.png|HD Beach Imp Imp workers working.gif|Imps seen at the end of Dark Ages Part 1 (animated, click to see the animation) (removed) Big Wave Beach Worker imps.gif|Imps seen at the end of Big Wave Beach Part 1(animated, click to see the animation) (removed) Imps hanging on tusk.gif|Imps seen at the end of Frostbite Caves Part 1 (animated, click to see the animation) (removed) Imp workers lost city.gif|Imps seen at the end of Lost City Part 1 (animated, click to see the animation) (removed) Imp workers nmt animated.gif|Imps seen at the end of Neon Mixtape Tour Part 1 (animated, click to see the animation) (removed) HD Imp Worker Wrench.png|HD Worker Imp with Wrench DancingGreaserImp.gif|Animated Beach Imp in the trailer Others Zombie primitive snail.png|Imp on a snail in ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars File:StopZombiesMouth!28.png|An Imp flying with toothpaste in Stop Zombie Mouth! Imp Plushie.jpg|An Imp plush impdave.jpg|Imp and Crazy Dave mini figures Imp.jpg|Imp seen on the Windows 7 Phone trailer of Plants vs. Zombies Imp Figure.jpg|Another Imp figure Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Imp Pirate Zombie among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys ImpDragonFigure.jpg|Imp Dragon Zombie figure